


heaven, nasa heaven ako

by ginnyweaslayz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Filipino Fic, First attempt at smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, chansoo au, lapslock, tagalog fic, unbetaed
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyweaslayz/pseuds/ginnyweaslayz
Summary: happy motmot sa dalawang mag-bubs!!
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	heaven, nasa heaven ako

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is self-indulgent and my first attempt at writing smut so ngayon pa lang magsosorry na ako if it isn't up to your standards! unbetaed so read at your own risk.  
> this is a part of my chansoo taglish sns au, if you’re new here and you came across this fic, i’m putting the link of the au :) https://twitter.com/yeolforsoo/status/1304784879775707136?s=21

it started with soft and light kisses na para bang pinapakiramdaman pa nila ang isa't-isa until chanyeol bit kyungsoo's bottom lip and from there mas naging mapusok ang kanilang paghahalikan.

sinandal ni chanyeol si kyungsoo sa pader at sinimulang halikan ang leeg ng binata. napaungol naman si kyungsoo sa sensasyon at sarap na nararamdaman niya, sa bawat paglapat ng labi at dila ni chanyeol sa mainit niyang balat ay ang pagsabay ng mahina niyang pag-ungol sa pangalan ng binata. 

"bubs, do you wanna do this?" mahinang tanong ni chanyeol sa kanya. 

he looked up to his boyfriend and he can clearly see the lust behind chanyeol's eyes. 

"yes, i do." 

dali-dali ulit siyang sinunggaban ng halik ni chanyeol. ramdam niya ang pagkagigil sa bawat halik na binibigay sa kanya ng binata. he opened his mouth as an invitation and he felt chanyeol's skillful tongue inside his mouth. nalalasahan niya ang soju sa bawat galaw ng dila ni chanyeol sa loob ng kanyang bibig. 

"b-bed." mahinang pag-ungol ni kyungsoo nang saglit na iwan ni chanyeol ang kanyang mga labi para tanggalin ang t-shirt na suot ni kyungsoo. 

binuhat ni chanyeol si kyungsoo nang paharap at ipinatong naman ni kyungsoo ang kanyang mga binti sa bewang ni chanyeol dahilan para maglapat at magkiskis ang ari nilang dalawa. 

patuloy naghalikan ang dalawa habang naglalakad si chanyeol papunta sa kama. mas idiniin pa ni kyungsoo ang kanyang sarili to feel chanyeol's hardening cock against his jeans. 

unti-unti na siyang binaba ni chanyeol sa kama until he felt the soft comforter on his back. nagkatinginan silng dalawa while chanyeol was hovering over him. 

"take off your shirt, bubs." 

walang alinlangan na tinanggal ni chanyeol ang kanyang t-shirt, tatanggalin na rin sana ng binata ang kanyang jeans nang pigilan siya ni kyungsoo. chanyeol looked up at him in confusion. kyungsoo took this chance para pagbaligtarin ang pwesto nila. he hooked his arm around chanyeol's neck para ihiga ang binata.

he started to kiss and lick chanyeol's neck. kyungsoo smirked when he felt chanyeol's hand running through his fingers. he left hickeys on his boyfriend's neck and collarbones. "hey don't leave too much marks." pero parang bingi si kyungsoo as he continued his way down. 

kyungsoo played with chanyeol's nipples before peppering soft kisses and sucking on them. narinig niya ang pagsinghap at ang mahinang pag-ungol ni chanyeol sa kanyang pangalan at ang madiin na paghawak ni chanyeol sa kanyang ulo. 

"k-kyungsoo, ahh, fuck. that's so good." 

hinalikan ni kyungsoo ang bawat parte ng katawan ni chanyeol. from his shoulders, his stomach, up to his six pack abs. nang umabot na siya sa zipper ng jeans ni chanyeol, tinignan ni kyungsoo ang kanyang boyfriend only to find the former looking at him with glazed and hooded eyes. kyungsoo winked at his boyfriend before unbuttoning chanyeol's jeans at dahan-dahan niyang binaba ang zipper as if he's teasing chanyeol. 

"fuck, kyungsoo. dalian mo na." mahinang pagmunura ni chanyeol. 

kyungsoo being the good and caring boyfriend that he is, sinunod niya ang utos ni chanyeol and he was greeted by chanyeol's cock straining hard against his briefs. he lightly palmed it and the effect on his boyfriend was immediate, chanyeol's moan resonated throughout the room. 

"b-bubs ahh, fuck." 

taking pity on his lover he removed chanyeol's briefs and he lightly kissed chanyeol's dick. naramdaman niya ang mahigpit na pagkapit ni chanyeol sa kanyang magkabilang balikat. kyungsoo's not gonna lie, his boyfriend is big. pero hindi siya pinalaki na mahina ng tita jessica niya so with no reservations niyang sinubo ang buong pagkalalaki ni chanyeol. 

chanyeol tastes wonderful inside his mouth. sarap na sarap si kyungsoo sa ginagawa niya idagdag mo pa na chanyeol is lightly grabbing his hair and moaning his name. yes, kyungsoo likes it rough. he let go of chanyeol's dick to say, "fuck my mouth, chanyeol."

sinubo muli ni kyungsoo ang pagkalalaki ni chanyeol at napaungol siya nang maramdaman niyang sinumulang igalaw ni chanyeol ang kanyang tite sa loob ng bibig niya. nung una dahan-dahan pa ang paggalaw ni chanyeol ngunit unti-unting bumilis din ito hanggang sa maramdaman na niyang tumatama ang tite ni chanyeol sa kanyang lalamunan. 

"fuck, kyungsoo. you're so good, ahhhh. so good for me." 

puro ungol lang ng dalawa ang maririnig sa kwarto nila. 

"stop. stop it, kyungsoo. i'm gonna come. i want to be inside you." tinulak ng mahina ni chanyeol si kyungsoo upang pigilan ang binata sa ginagawa nito. 

"are you sure?" tanong ni kyungsoo kay chanyeol. 

tinignan ng mariin ni chanyeol si kyungsoo. "i'm sure. unless you don't want to?" 

"i also want you inside me, chanyeol. i want that big dick of yours inside my ass." 

chanyeol chuckled lightly. "you're really going to be the death of me." 

kyungsoo hastily removed his remaining clothes at kinuha niya ang condom at lube sa kanyang overnight bag. chanyeol looked up at him in surprised. "of course, i've come prepared. safe sex is a must." 

chanyeol grinned at him with all his stark naked glory. "i'm not complaining." 

humiga na muli si kyungsoo sa kanilang kama habang asa tabi niya si chanyeol. he lubed up his finger and he started to finger himself. he can't help but moan when his finger breached his entrance. kyungsoo looked sideways and he saw chanyeol watching him, na mas lalong dumagdag sa init at sarap na nararaman niya because chanyeol's eyes were dark and intense. he was about to add another finger in his ass nang hinawi bigla ito ni chanyeol. 

he moved toward kyungsoo to whisper in his ear. "let me do it, kyungsoo. let me put my fingers inside you and hear you scream and moan my name." hindi na siya hinintay pa sumagot ni chanyeol. kinuha agad ni chanyeol ang lube sa side table and he immediately coated his fingers with it. 

napasinghap si kyungsoo nang maramdaman niya ang ang pagpasok ng isang daliri ni chanyeol sa loob ng pwet niya. masarap but it's not enough. "add one more finger, you're not going to hurt me, relax, chanyeol. i can take it." 

sinunod naman ni chanyeol ang utos ni kyungsoo. nakahiga patagilid si kyungsoo ngayon gayon din si chanyeol behind him. he felt chanyeol's broad chest on his back while his boyfriend is still fingering him. lalo siyang napaungol sa sarap nang hawakan ni chanyeol ang kanyang pagkakalaki gamit ang kabilang kamay nito. 

"oh my god, bubs." binilisan pa lalo ni chanyeol ang paglabas pasok ng kanyang daliri sa pwet ni kyungsoo at ang paghimas nito sa kanyang ari. habang ginagawa lahat ito ni chanyeol ay hinahalikan din niya si kyungsoo sa kanyang leeg at dinidilaan ang tenga nito. kyungsoo almost came when chanyeol suddenly bit on his neck hard. 

"i want you inside me. now." 

chanyeol immediately grabbed the condom on the bed side table. he positioned himself behind kyungsoo's ass, teasing his boyfriend, grazing his dick over kyungsoo's ass but not fully entering. kyungsoo whined impatiently. "putangina, chanyeol, ipasok mo na." 

ipinasok na ni chanyeol ang kanyang pagkalalaki sa pwet ni kyungsoo and he can't help but groan as he slowly buries himself in kyungsoo's heat. hindi muna gumalaw si chanyeol, letting his boyfriend adjust to his size but it seems like kyungsoo has a different plan in his mind because the latter slowly started moving. 

"bubs, ano ba. be patient. i don't wanna hurt you." 

kyungsoo snorted. "i'm already wet and loose. trust me, bubs. you're not going to hurt me. just fuck me already." he impaled himself on chanyeol's dick at sabay napaungol ang dalawa sa sarap na nararamdaman nila ngayon, sabi nga sa kanta, heaven nasa heaven ako. chanyeol thinks heaven nga ang feeling sa loob ng pwet ni kyungsoo. 

chanyeol slowly thrusted in to kyungsoo while pinching the latter's nipples. 

"bilisan mo pa!" kyungsoo demanded. 

not needing to be told twice mas binilisan at ginalingan pa ni chanyeol ang pagbayo kay kyungsoo. he softly kissed kyungsoo's shoulders while thrusting deeper. humarap naman si kyungsoo para halikan sa labi si chanyeol. patuloy lang ang paglabas pasok ng tite ni chanyeol sa pwet ni kyungsoo habang sila ay naghahalikan. the kiss became rough, more tongue than lips, halos hindi na nga maglapat ang bibig nilang dalawa dahil patuloy pa rin silang umuungol. 

"i want you to fucking ride me, kyungsoo." bulong ni chanyeol sa kanyang boyfriend. 

chanyeol manhandled kyungsoo. hinawakan niya ang bewang ni kyungsoo at humiga siya para ipaibabaw si kyungsoo sa itaas niya.

kyungsoo is now fully seated on his lap with chanyeol's dick still inside his ass. kyungsoo looks so beautiful right now with his disheveled hair and the hickeys that chanyeol left on his body. 

"kyungsoo, you're so beautiful." 

his boyfriend softly smiled at him but it turned into a smirk when he started to move. chanyeol met him eagerly. kyungsoo bounced on chanyeol's dick while the latter thrusted upwards. 

patuloy ang pagbayo nilang dalawa. kyungsoo rode on chanyeol's dick habang nakahawak siya sa bewang nito. chanyeol arched his back and kyungsoo met him halfway. the two kissed intensely and passionately while chanyeol is still ramming his hard dick inside kyungsoo's tight hole. 

"tangina, kyungsoo, ang sarap mo." chanyeol moaned. 

hinawakan ni chanyeol ang pagkalalaki ni kyungsoo at sinimulang galawin ang kanyang kamay. binilisan niya lalo nang makita na sarap na sarap ang boyfriend niya sa ginagawa niya. 

"chanyeol, that's it. oh my god. you're so good, my bubs. you're so good at fucking me." 

walang ibang maririnig sa kwarto nila maliban sa maingay nilang pagungol and the slap of their skin. nafefeel na ni chanyeol na malapit na siyang labasan but he controlled himself dahil gusto niyang mauna si kyungsoo. so without further ado, he thrusted hard and he arched his back one again to kiss kyungsoo's hardened cock. he could taste kyungsoo's precum before slowly engulfing his boyfriend's cock in to his mouth. 

it only took a few minutes of blow job and hard thrusts before kyungsoo is slowly cumming inside his mouth. 

"oh my god, i'm so sorry." 

chanyeol wiped his mouth before speaking. "it's okay. you taste good, bubs." 

"shit." 

bigla siyang sinunggaban ng halik ni kyungsoo. chanyeol groaned when he felt kyungsoo tasting himself inside his mouth. 

with kyungsoo's tongue probing the inside of chanyeol's mouth and the former still riding his dick it didn't take too much time for chanyeol to come as well.

"bubs, i'm going to come."

"then come for me, bubs." kyungsoo whispered huskily. 

they kissed languidly with chanyeol's softening dick still inside kyungsoo's ass. kiniskis ni chanyeol ang ilong niya si ilong ni kyungsoo. "well, that was amazing." chanyeol chuckled. 

kyungsoo removed himself from chanyeol's lap at tumabi sa binata. chanyeol automatically hugged his waist at siniksik ang ulo nito sa leeg ng binata. "cuddle, 5 mins. don't get up. i'll take care of you." humarap at niyakap pabalik ni kyungsoo si chanyeol at nagkatinginan silang dalawa. 

chanyeol looked up at him with adoration. tinignan lang siya ng binata as if the guy is memorizing his face. chanyeol raised his hand to touch kyungsoo's eyebrows, eyelashes, eyes, nose, and lips. dinaanan din ng daliri ni chanyeol ang bawat nunal na nakikita niya sa mukha ni kyungsoo. "bubs, i love you. i love you so much." 

kyungsoo softly smiled at his boyfriend before tenderly kissing him on the lips. "i love you too, my bubs." 

**Author's Note:**

> sinulat ko 'to ng madaling araw HAHAHA skl. like i said, first time ko magsulat ng ganito. ayoko na sana maglagay kaso i also want to challenge myself kaya pinush ko na. thank you sa pagbabasa!


End file.
